What Have I Done ?
by winxfan16
Summary: Bloom follows a text from sky to Cloud tower. But is it really him? Sparxshipping . Rated m for sex scenes. Bloom/Baltor. Disclaimer: i don't own winx club
1. Chapter 1

**What Have I done ?**

**Enjoy . I'll try to write more but good and bad comments along with ideas are welcome**

**Sentences in italic indicate what the person is thinking.**

Bloom flew over top of Lake Crosalis . _it isn't right , what I did ,I can't believe I , no, make that we did it . How could I betray sky like that? But it felt soo right so perfect. Once he kissed me it was like nothing else in the universe mattered. Oh, what have I done?! _

Flashback, "Sky, Sky where are you? That's funny his text said to meet him at 4 at Cloud Tower. And here I am. It's 4, and I'm at Cloud Tower."

"I'm right here."

"_That doesn't sound like Sky to me. Better transform just in case._Let's go enchantix! Now let's see who that really was "

"_She's so cute in that enchantix outfit of hers. And those lips their, whoa, what am I thinking. _Focus on the mission. Come on, just a little closer, perfect. "

"Hello, anyone here? Oh well I guess I'll just, BALTOR?!"

"Hello Bloom."

"Your toast! Dragon fury!

"Ow! Come now, I only want to talk to you. " Baltor said as he slowly got closer to her.

"Yeah right you do. Take one more step and I'll destroy you, you little, huh?! "

Right then Baltor leaned over and kissed her on the lips. They tasted even better than he had imagined. Bloom struggled at first but then she was kissing him just as , no, make that even more passionately than he was. They didn't stop kissing while he teleported to Griffin's office. They stopped for about 2 seconds while he locked the door. One thing led to another and pretty soon they were taking each other's clothes off till they were naked. He through her onto a bed he had teleported in the office, then was on top of her melting into her and her melting into him. She cried out in pleasure as he kissed her body.

Finally after an hour they got up and got dressed. When bloom realized what time it was she freaked. Oh my gosh my friends are gonna kill me .I didn't tell them where I was going or to who I was going I have to get back. Baltor cut her off with the most passionate kiss he could muster.

She broke the kiss and transformed after realizing what had just happened . "I'm sorry . It was perfect ,but I have to go." And with that she flew off.

Well hope you like it . It's my first story ever. Tell me what you think .


	2. Third Degree

"Stella, have you seen Bloom?"

"Nope, sorry Flora."

"Well okay then."

"Yo, has anybody seen Bloom? She was supposed to help me practice my music four hours ago."

"As I just told Flora, no I haven't. Don't worry about it, she's probably out with Sky and forgot to tell us about it, okay. Hold on guys my cells ringing. Hello."

"Hey Stella."

"Sky hi. What are you Bloom doing that was so important she couldn't be bothered to tell us she was leaving?"

"What are you talking about? I was calling you to find out where Bloom was."

"Uhhh, never mind Bloom just walked in. I'll tell her to call you. Bye."

"Bloom youre back! Where have you been and don't say with Sky because Stella just finished talking to him. Hey, why are you in your enchantix? "

"Hi Flora. I'm transformed because I decided to go fly over Lake Crosalis."

"For four hours?! I don't think so. And besides you never go there unless youre visiting Daphne and you only visit her when you have something on your mind. So spill."

"Look Stella, what I do or don't do with my free time is none of your business!"

"Well it is my business since you told me you would help me practice and you didn't."

"Sorry Musa I didn't mean to forget but seriously, you already play wonderful and one of the other girls could have helped you practice if you asked. And besides last time I checked I only suggested I help you practice. I never said I would do it. So why don't you buzz off! Kay. Now, unless anyone else needs to cross examine me I'm going to my room so I can be alone. You got that!" Bloom said as she went to her room and slammed the door.

"Whoa, what's with her?"

"Who knows Stella? Just let her be. Besides when she's ready she'll talk to us."

_**Meanwhile with Bloom **_

"Bloom!?! What are you doing here? Hey why are you crying?"

"My so called friends just gave me the third degree because I was gone and didn't tell them where I was going."

"Oh honey come here. You know you can always come to us."

"I know Mom, I know."

Bet you didn't see that coming. Rate and review if you want. And please tell me if you have any suggestions about what to do with the story.

_Winxfan16._


	3. The Fight

**The Fight **

"Why would they do that? I mean Stella, okay but Flora?"

"Well how long were you gone honey?'

"According to them four hours"

"Wow, that is a long time isn't? "

"What do you mean mom? I used to go out for five hours, never tell you where I was, and you didn't get on me?"

"Maybe I did but now that you're a pixie they worry about you."

"Your right they do. Hey, wait a minute what did you call me?!"

"A fairy?"

"No you called me a pixie. So who are you Icy or Darcy?!"

"Well I guess my cover is blown. Darcy, Stormy get in here." Said Icy

"Hey Bloom, long time no see. "said Darcy

"Yeah are things over at Alfea these days?" said Stormy

"Let's go enchantix!"

"How cute. you actually think you stand a chance. Pathetic. Ice coffin."

"wrong. I don't think I have a chance I know I do. Dragon Fury. "

"you did not just do that." Darcy said

"what, attack? Uh, pretty sure I did."

"I guess we were wrong. I mean after you had sex with Baltor I thought you had finally turned evil." Icy said

"So then what was the ice coffin for? Dragon fire blast!"

"Simple. I want him. you're in my way. So if I destroy you, you become out of the way. Ow, what the…?"

"Sorry about you guys being jealous." Bloom said as she gave a final power blast that defeated the three witches. But something nagged her in the back of her mind.

"Oh no my parents!"

"Bloom we're in here."

"Mom, dad . Thank goodness you're alright. The witches must have put an invisibility and mute* spell on you."

" Never mind that are you alright ? We could only see what was happening and couldn't hear a thing."

"I'm fine , but may I suggest that you guys stand back while I cast a transport spell on those witches to send them to Baltor's office? The particular one I have in mind involves a confession spell as well. It's also my first time doing it."

" Backing up. " her earth parents said in unison .

" Okay here goes, 'these three witches have betrayed me , and for that they'll dearly pay. So send them now to Baltor's office with a feeling that of this incident a confession they must say."

"Yes! the spell worked perfectly and we're not hurt. Way to go Bloom. " said Vanessa**.

" Thanxs. And now I gotta go. See you later." Bloom said as she teleported out of her Earth home.

" Bye Bloom." Her parents said as they waved good bye.

*mute is the medical term for people who can't speak.

**Vanessa is Bloom's earth mom's name.

**Okay so what do you think? Rate and review. **

_Winxfan16_


	4. Caught

**Caught**

**Thanxs to BloomandSky4ever for giving me an idea to continue this story.**

" Bloom!?! What in magix are you doing here ? Is something wrong?"

" No I just missed you. Is that a crime?"

" Course not . Come here you."

" have the witches arrived here yet? "

" huh what do you mean ?"just then the Trix appeared and confessed about what they had just done.

" YOU DID WHAT! HOW IN MAGIX COULD YOU BE SO EXTREMELY, COMPLETELY , UTTERLY DUMB! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK POSSIBLE TO THE THREE OF YOU. NOW GO!"

"whoa and I thought I had a temper."

"sorry about that .l I promise they won't hurt you again , my sweet Bloom."

" Baltor did I mention that I love you?"

" not yet."

" I love you Baltor. I love you."

" keep saying that and I might have to put the Trix in a dungeon with a magic lock on it."

" that a promise?"asked Bloom.

Unknown to Bloom and Baltor , Sky had just seen and hear their whole conversation from his hiding spot in the shadows.

" SO IT'S HIM YOU LOVE HUH? Well , I guess we're through. Oh one question before I go . Would you like me tell the rest of the Winx the whole conversation you just had with Baltor ,or just the part where you said you loved him?"

" Sky I …"

" right the whole conversation it is . goodbye Bloom." Sky said as he called his leva- bike and drove off.

**Okay sorry . I know it's short. Promise to write more soon. And thanxs again to BloomandSky4ever. Without her this chapter wouldn't be possible. **

_Winxfan16_


	5. Suprise

**Surprise**

"SHE SAID WHAT! Said all five Winx club members.

Are you sure you got your facts straight and she wasn't under some spell?"Asked Stella.

"Look if you don't belive me here's a video of the whole thing ."Sky said and showed them the video. He had videotaped the whole conversation Bloom had with Baltor.

" I can't believe it . How could she betray us like that? " Stella said.

" Wait, Better question . You were there because…" this came from Layla.

" I was there because I suddenly felt that Bloom was in danger. I went there to save her. But by the looks of things , she was just fine."

" Okay , okay. No need to get all defensive. Shesh."

" Sorry Stella. I'm just really upset about this whole thing . I feel like a part of me died back there. And I don't know if I'll ever get it back."Sky said then broke down sobbing uncontrollably."

"It's okay Sky , everything's gonna be okay." Said Stella as she called Brandon and tried to comfort Sky.

_**Meanwhile with Bloom **_

" Shh , Bloom it's gonna be okay , everything's gonna be okay I promise."

" How can you say that !? My friends are gonna hate me and when Miss Faragonda finds out who knows what will happen." Bloom sobbed

" well I know that I love you. I know that he has every right to be jealous. I mean who wouldn't be . You are the most beautiful and wonderful person in the Magic dimension."

" you really think I'm the most beautiful person in Magic dimension Baltor?"

" as a matter of fact I do. "

" then kiss me ."

'You got it." And Baltor gave Bloom the single best kiss he could muster.

" I love you. You know that." Bloom said as she flung Baltor on the bed.

" I do now ." Baltor said as they began to take each other's clothes off.

The next morning Bloom woke up in Baltor's arms. _I wonder if he's awake yet or not. Not that I'm complaining. I love him and his arms around me make me feel safe. Maybe I'll skip class today and just stay here with Baltor. After all he is my boyfriend._

"Good Morning Bloom . Sleep well?"

" Yep. Baltor can I be with you today. I'm not ready to face the girls and Miss Faragonda yet."

" you know you'll have to face them eventually. But to answer your question, yes you can be with me today."

"I love you." Said Bloom

"I love you too now are you hungry ?" Was Baltor's reply.

" Now that you mention it yeah I am kinda hungry ."

'Okay ,you go freshen up while I fix us something to eat." Baltor said as he went to do precisely that.

"Okay. Bloom went into the Bathroom which was surprisingly beautiful as far as bathrooms go. _I wonder if he has an interior decorator? Hey that's odd, my periods late . Oh god I hope I'm not pregnant. Better make sure though._ Bloom teleported a pregnancy test to the bathroom and took it after three minutes she checked it.. Bloom threw it away and took two more . The results were the same. She came out the bathroom just as Baltor appeared with a breakfast tray.

" Hey Bloom I got us some breakfast . Why are crying ?"

"I'm pregnant."

Well what do you think? Rate and review .

_Winxfan16_


	6. The Question

**The Question**

" Are you sure?"

"Positive .I took three tests to make sure . I guess I'll leave now since you probably hate me."

"Who said I hate you? If anything I'm happy. I didn't think it was possible but I love you even more. I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a dad."

" Huh ?! I thought you'd insist I have an abortion and then tell me never to come around here again."

" No way I love you and I love this baby ." Baltor said as he hugged her from behind, touching her stomach.

" You know something? I think you're gonna make a great dad."

" I hope I'll be more than that."

"Huh , what's that supposed to mean?

" I guess what I'm trying to say is , Bloom will you marry me?

**Well what do you think ? should she say yes or no ? tell me what you think cause I'm not sure myself. **

_Winxfan16_


	7. Migraine

**Migraine **

"Yes! The answer is yes! A thousand times yes!" Bloom couldn't believe her ears. Baltor had proposed to her. And she had said yes.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought." said Baltor.

"What was? Getting me pregnant or proposing? Cause after what you just said I'm suddenly thinking you had an ulterior motive. Now maybe that's just me being crazy or maybe it's a mood swing, but I'm leaning toward a spell put on me to make me think that you loved me just so you could get my share of the dragon fire . So which is it, crazy, mood swing and/or spell." _Whoa did I just say that?_

"Yes Bloom you did just say that. And to answer the question, my best guess, mood swing."

"Good that's what I was hoping you'd say. To be perfectly honest it felt like I wasn't myself just then. But something else is bothering me. Can you read my mind?"

"Yes. Because of the dragon fire that we share I can read your mind but I never did it before now. Plus, I can't read your mind if something's troubling you or your upset." Baltor said.

"Well that's a relief. Let's just say that I haven't always thought very highly of you. But I sure do love you and our baby." Bloom said smiling.

"Well, considering that I was your enemy it's kinda fitting not to like me then isn't it."

"Yeah I guess." Said Bloom

"Later I wanna tell Icy I overreacted and that I love her and propose."

"Sounds good. WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT I'M CARRYING THE CHILD THAT YOU GOT ME PREGNANT WITH AND THAT I'M THE ONE WHO YOU ALREADY PROPOSED TO AND THAT I ACCEPTED!!!?" Bloom practically yelled loud enough for all of Magix to hear.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were hearing what I was saying and that I had your attention. By the way **remind me to never, and I mean never to mention Icy or the other Trix around you again**. I almost lost my hearing just now."Said Baltor as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of the monumental migraine Bloom had just given him and he was pretty sure the rest of Magix away.

"Well it worked."

"So I noticed. Honestly does everyone that grows up on earth have that loud of voice. I swear I'd rather be back in Omega* battling ice snakes and have had no magic at all than have been in the room when you started yelling. I'm pretty sure half, if not all of Magix just lost their hearing and gained the worst migraine in the history of migraines." Baltor said as he continued to massage his temples in an attempt to relieve the worst migraine of his entire life.

"Nope, I'm just naturally loud. My earth dad used to joke that if the loudspeakers or radios at the fire station broke down, I could just yell out whatever they needed to know."

"He was right. But now that I've got your attention I want to know why you're upset. I can sense that remember."

"It's just that I miss my friends at Alfea. I always thought that they would help me plan my wedding and vice versa. So much for that dream."

"You know Bloom, at the risk of losing what little hearing I have left, I think you should go back to Alfea. Ever since Sky said he was going to Alfea to tell the rest of the Winx Club about you and me, you've been sad . And don't try to tell me otherwise because I can sense when youre upset." Baltor said as he braced himself for the second worst migraine of his life. He didn't think Bloom could yell that loud that quick again. Boy was he ever wrong.

*Omega Dimension is where Baltor was imprisoned at at the beginning of season 3

So what do you think ? Will Bloom blow up or go to Alfea? Thanxs to all the people who have reviewed my story so far; BloomandSky4ever, 0oMoonyo0, and the dark euphie. It's because of you guys reviews that I continue to write this story. So I leave you with this : what do you think Bloom should do, blow up or go to Alfea. I want at least two answers to this question by different authors before I continue. As always rate and review

_Winxfan16_


	8. BlowUp

_Blow-Up_

___Man was I ever wrong. Not only could Bloom yell as loud as she did not five minutes earlier but she could yell louder than she had before. And yell she did. _

"___I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO ME! ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND! IF I GO BACK THERE THEY'LL NEVER LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN! AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL____THAT I'M LEAVING YOU SO YOU CAN FOOL AROUND WITH ICY AND THE TRIX! IF YOU EVER SUGEST THAT AGAIN YOU'LL WISH ALL YOU GOT WAS A MIGRAIN! YOU'LL BE TRANSPORTING YOUSELF BACK TO OMEGA AND PUTTING YOUSELF IN AN ICE PRISON BEGING ICY TO PUT AN ICE COFFIN AROUN YOU JUST TO SPARE YOURSELF FROM WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU IF YOU EVER MENTION SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! YA GOT THAT BALTOR!?!_

_"__Yes mame." I said. Big mistake._

_"__ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?! MAN HOW MUCH STUPIDAR COULD YOU GET? DO NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION IF YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN AGAIN DUDE. BECAUSE SO HELP ME GOD I WILL DO WORSE THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE TO YOU! I MAY BE PREGNANT BUT I CAN STILL KICK YOUR BUTT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?!"_

_This time I just shook my head yes. I was not making the same mistake with her twice in one day, much less in one minute. _

___Suddenly I felt real dizzy. "Whoa I don't feel so good Baltor.' I said. _

___When I heard that I was immediately by her side. Good thing too. Because the second I got there she fainted in my arms. _

_"__Huh? What happened? The last thing I remember was feeling dizzy and then I blacked out. "said a fogy - headed Bloom_

_"__that's what he told us."_

_"__FLORA!?!"Bloom yelled angrily. Baltor was gonna get it for this. Big Time._

_"__Is she awake yet?" _

___Bloom sat up long enough to see that she was in Baltor's castle and that all the specialists and the rest of the Winx club was there and promptly fainted again. _

_"__Bloom, Bloom honey wake up. Come on honey wake up." said an extremely worried Baltor._

_"__Call her honey one more time and watch what happens to your face and the rest of your body as well." retorted an equally worried Sky._

_"__sorry prince boy but in case you lost your memory it's me she loves. Why else would she accept my proposal?"came Baltor's reply all the while never taking his eyes from Bloom._

_"__WHAT!!?!!!" this came from the Entire Winx Club minus Bloom._

_"__Umm, let me think maybe because I'm pregnant with your baby" Bloom said and then kissed Baltor full on the lips smiling the whole time._

_"__Bloom thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried about you baby." Came Baltor's reply._

_"__AND WE REPEAT, WHAT" the Winx Club practically screamed. _

___Flora looked over at Sky "are you okay?" _

___Sky managed to shake his head no before he passed out cold on the floor._

___Stella meanwhile was about to hit Bloom on the head before Baltor caught her hand in mid-air and threw to the other side of the room._

_"__Baltor you didn't need to throw her babe. You could have just let me handle it."_

_"__I know and from the look on everyone's faces I had best let you do the talking Bloom" _

___After they got Sky revived Bloom told everyone the whole story of what had happened right up to the point where she fainted._

_"__on that note, one question; do all girls yell that loud when their mad or just the girls in the Winx Club?" asked, by now, a practically deaf Baltor._

_"__Girls in general." Brandon answered earning a smack in the head from Stella and a punch in the arm from Sky._

_"__But Bloom does have the loudest voice I've ever heard next to Musa's" Riven stated earning a punch in the arm and a look that said shut up from Musa._

___Thankfully he took the hint._

_"__are you truly happy with Baltor, Bloom" asked Sky._

_"__Yes Sky I am. You're all invited to the wedding of course. That does include you Sky as well. Blooms said as gently as possible._

_"__We'll be there. And don't worry Faragonda understands or is at least trying to. I talked to her on my cell after you filled us in. she won't say anything and we won't either, right guys?" said Stella. _

___Everyone shook their heads yes._

_"__Well I'm glad Baltor called you guys to take of me and not some doctor from Magix. Plus, I missed you guys a lot. I've decided to drop out of school at least until the baby's born. I'll also be living here with Baltor , at least until the baby is a few months old and I can return to School of course this will be my house after were married." Bloom said to everyone._

_"__It's okay Bloom we understand." Said Flora _

_"__And I certainly won't object," said Baltor._

_"__well I guess I'll see you guys soon." Said Bloom. _

_"__Bye Bloom, see you soon." Said the rest of the group._

_"__Goodbye" said Bloom._

___Well what do you think? I'm not done with this story this is just how it came out. As always rate and review. _

_Winxfan16_


	9. Promises and Heartbreak

Promises and Heartbreak

"Flora are you sure we did the right thing by letting Bloom stay with Baltor? I mean for all we know she could be under a spell."

"Stella, much as I hate to tell you this I think she really loves him. I had Amore fly over there to find out if she was under a spell and Amore said that she wasn't under any spell. In fact, when she found Bloom she was kissing Baltor."

"Ew, totally gross." Came Stella's reply

The girls were in Flora's room at Alfea trying to figure out if their friend actually loved Baltor. And from the looks of things, she did.

Riiiing, riiing. "Hold on a sec Flora, my cell's ringing. Hello?"

"Hey Stella."

"Shnokums! Brandon what gives? I haven't heard from you all day."

"Sorry Stell. But could you and the others please get to Red Fountain fast. I'll explain when you get here."

"We're on our way."

"Flora get the other girls here quick. Brandon needs our help now."

"Sure thing."

Five minutes later Musa, Tecna, and Layla arrived in Flora's room.

"Okay what's up?" said Musa

"Brandon just called Stella and said he needed our help right away."

"Then what are we waiting for?"This came from Layla.

"Let's go enchantix!" all five girls yelled.

After everyone had transformed Stella said "now, let's go help our guys."

Ten minutes later the Winx club minus Bloom arrived at Red Fountain and met up with Brandon.

"We're here. Now what's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Stella said.

"It's Sky. We've tried everything we know but he won't stop crying and mumbling about saving Bloom and destroying Baltor." said Brandon

"When I tried to tell him that Amore had found out that she wasn't under a spell and that she actually loved him he threw me against the wall so hard I thought I had broken my arm. Luckily I didn't break anything." said Helia

"At that point I marched over to Sky and gave a good punch to the stomach and knocked the wind out of him and told him that he had to accept reality and he came two centimeters to punching me in the face. After that I had to knock him out and tie him to a chair and have Nabu use his magic so Sky couldn't break free." Said Riven.

"Well no wonder you called us. You guys have no skill what so ever when it comes to stuff like this. Minus Helia of course." This came from Flora.

Five minutes later, the girls were in Sky's room and trying to convince the guys to untie him.

"No way are we doing that he almost hurt Riven. I mean come on think rationally if we untie him you guys will get hurt" said Timmy.

"Look Timmy, unlike you guys who have no magic we are fairies. If he gets out of control Layla can use her Morphix powers." Said Stella

"Alright but don't say we didn't warn you." Said Brandon as Nabu untied Sky.

Once they untied Sky, Flora immediately flew to his side. "Listen Sky. You have every right to be angry. Furious even."

"Where's Flora going with this?" Brandon asked Helia.

"Just watch. She knows what she's doing. I trust her." came Helia's reply

"You right I do. I know what Amore told you Flora. But, I just can't believe Bloom can like Baltor, much less love him enough to marry him."

"Sky believe me, I'm having trouble wrapping my head around this too. But Bloom's my best friend and I trust her. And you should too. You heard her and saw what she did. She kissed him and is pregnant with his baby. As hard as this we have to believe that Bloom knows what she's doing. After all, she knows her feelings better than any of us, including you, do. So please for Bloom's sake try and accept it. You don't have to like it, heck you can hate it. But for her sake at least try and let her go. It's the best thing you can do for her and for yourself. Trust me on this."

"Stella, how can you be sure? I never knew love could this bad." Sky said and with that he broke down into tears.

"Sky, this isn't about your love for her. But of you want, I can ask Bloom if she'll talk to you and take test to prove to you she's not under any spell." said Layla.

"I'd like that." Said Sky.

"Okay then. I'll call Bloom and see if she talk to you and take the test tomorrow. But until then, you have to promise me to not hurt the guys or try to sneak over to see her. Got it?" said Musa

"Got it." Said Sky.

"Thanks for coming girls. I don't what he would have done if you hadn't come along." Said Brandon.

"No problem. Just make sure he keeps his word. And I'll make sure we keep ours." Said Layla.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Said Stella as the girls flew off.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." said the Brandon and the rest of the guys.

So what do you think? Will Sky keep his word? And can Musa and Layla get Bloom to talk to Sky and take the tests. Tell me what **you** think Sky and Bloom should do. Rate and review.

_Winxfan16_


	10. Explanantions

Explanations 

"Flora!"Bloom said

"Bloom!" said Flora.

"Hey, don't forget about us."

"Stella, Musa, Layla! I've missed you guys." Bloom said as she hugged the Winx club in a group hug.

"We've missed you too. What gives, anyway? Did you forget how to use your cell-phone? It's been a week since we heard from you."

"The phone works both ways, Stell."

"Yeah, well. You know me."

"Have you picked any names for the baby? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? How are you doing? Is it true that you get crazy food cravings when you're pregnant? Do you still have crazy mood swings? Are you and Baltor actually in love?"

"Geez, Chatta. Give Bloom a break. She just got here."

"Sorry Flora." Said Chatta.

"That's okay. I see you finally got your pixie to listen to you, Flora. How did you get Chatta to listen by the way?"Bloom asked

"With a lot of work." Said Flora.

"Uh hate to interrupt your guys reunion but guess who just arrived." Said Stella.

"Sky hi."

"Hi Bloom. How are you?"

"Listen Sky the girls told me about what happened at Red Fountain and what you said."

"Look Bloom I'm sorry. I just don't believe that you're in love with Baltor."

"I know it sounds weird Sky but I really do love Baltor. But if you need more proof that I love him and that I'm not under any spell, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Are you sure about that Bloom. Cause what I have in mind is kinda awkward to say the least."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, well here goes nothing." Then Sky gave Bloom the most passionate kiss he could give her. In that moment the whole world faded away for Sky. He didn't hear the collective gasp from the rest of the Winx Club or notice Stella almost faint. Bloom was completely taken by surprise. But what surprised her even more was that, not only did she enjoy the kiss, she returned it back with the same amount of passion. Finally they ran out of air and broke the kiss.

"Sky I …"

"Bloom. Can you honestly tell me that you aren't under any spell and that you love Baltor? Because if you can tell me that then I'll believe you"

"Sky I really do love Baltor. And I'm not under some spell. Please, try and understand that. I know what you think but the fact is I'm having his baby and I love the baby and its father.

"So then why did you kiss me back so passionately? Asked Sky

"Sky, look I'm not under any spell, and I do love Baltor. I don't know what else to tell you." Said Bloom

"So the kiss…"

"Was just my breaking – up, making up with you in a friend sense gift to you. I figured that I owed you that much. That's why I agreed to take the tests and talk to you to prove that I'm not under any spell and that I truly do love Baltor. You were the best boyfriend I've ever had. It's just that I love Baltor more than you. I'm so sorry Sky. I didn't want to have to say that. But when I tried to break it to you gently , you didn't seem to understand." Said Bloom , who , by this time had started to cry.

" Bloom, there is one more test we can do." Said Stella

" Do it." Came Blooms reply.

"Okay. Here we go. It's a two part test. The first part involves Tecna doing a magi-scan." Said Layla

"Then what happens?" asked Bloom

"Miss Faragonda will tell us if you're under a spell, and if you truly do love Baltor. It'll also tell us how many weeks pregnant you are. And , if you want , it can tell us if it's a boy or a girl." Stated Tecna

"Wow. All that from one scan? And I thought it would only tell me if I was under a spell."

"That's the beauty of technology." Tecna said

" Well as Stella would say, let's get this show on the road." Said Musa

"Okay then. I'm ready when you are Tecna." Said Bloom

"Bloom, there's one other thing that I forgot to mention. While I do the magi-scan , the other girls will have to use their magic to put you in an unconscious state." Said Tecna

" I'll do it one condition."

"Sure thing Bloom, just name it." Said Flora

"Alright , I want Baltor to be here with me."

"Sweetie, are you sure about that. I mean , if you are under a spell , couldn't he mess with the results?" asked Flora

"Actually Flora, he can't."Tecna stated

"Okay then. But Bloom, how will he know to come here? Somehow I don't think he has a cell or house phone."Stella asked

"Just watch." And with that Bloom contacted Baltor through her Dragon Fire. A minute later Baltor was in the room.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Stella, could you please be quiet. Baltor is my fiancé, so try and be nice."

"Alright fine. I'm sorry Bloom." Then turning to face Baltor Stella said, "I'm sorry Baltor. I'll try to keep the comments to myself."

"Apology accepted" said Baltor

"Dito that." Said Bloom

Sky walked up to Baltor and said "is it alright with you and Bloom if I hold Bloom's other hand?"

"It's alright with me. Baltor that okay with you?"

"It's fine with me Bloom." Said Baltor

"Thanxs." Said Sky

" Well let's begin. Girls , put Bloom in an unconscious state. Baltor, Sky, you guys hold Blooms hands and keep her calm until the girls get Bloom unconscious. Any questions?" asked Tecna

"Uh , yeah I've got one. Bloom why didn't you tell me you would have to be unconscious? What if it's a trap?"

" Baltor, you're here if anything happens. But I trust my friends." Bloom said

"Okay then. Go ahead and knock her out , just don't hurt her or the baby. I don't know what I'd do without them." Baltor said with a worried look on his face and tears in his eyes. " I love you Bloom. Don't forget to wake up once their done."

"Baltor , don't worry about me. I love you. Now, go ahead and start girls." Said Bloom. The Winx club minus Tecna and Bloom started to put Bloom in an unconscious state while Baltor and Sky held Blooms hands.

Once Bloom was unconscious, Tecna started the magi-scan. After half an hour she finished the scan. "Okay , I've checked to make sure I have all the necessary data and it's all there. Girls go ahead and put Bloom in a conscious state. Sky , Baltor, I'd let go of Bloom's hands and back up. This part can make her pretty grumpy since we have to use a dark spell to wake her up." Said Tecna.

Sky and Baltor stayed right where they were and kept holding Bloom's hands.

"Okay , but don't get mad at us if you two get hurt." Said Musa

Then Musa, Stella , Flora , and Layla said the spell while Tecna took the data to Miss Faragonda.

When Bloom came to she was groggy. She did not appreciate being woke up as it was, much less being brought back to consciousness by a dark spell. And she let Baltor and the rest of them know it too.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME I'D FEEL LIKE THIS! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS USE YOU'RE FAIRY DUST TO COUNTERACT THE NEGATIVE AFFECTS OF THE SPELL!"

"Bloom, we can't use any magic on you yet, good or bad. Not until Miss Faragonda tells us we can anyways." Said Stella

"Just try and relax sweetie. And before you know it Miss Faragonda will be calling all of us in there with the test results."

"Okay Flora I'll try." Came Bloom's reply

"That's my girl. Speaking of girls, did you tell them about Darcy?" asked Baltor.

"What happened? Did Darcy do something to you. Cause if she did…"

"No Sky, she didn't do anything. Well , not to me anyway."

"So her middle name is René?" asked Stella

"Yep. And you honestly should have seen the look on her face when Icy was yelling at her. It was hilarious."

" I was talking to Bloom, Baltor."

"Stella" said Bloom in a warning voice.

" Sorry Bloom , sorry Baltor." Said Stella

"Apology accepted" Bloom and Baltor said at the same time which caused them to go into fits of laughter.

"Guys , I hate to interrupt the giggle fest , but Miss Faragonda is ready for us."

"Thanxs Tec. We'll be there in a snap." Said Stella

Baltor and Sky carried Bloom down while the rest of the Winx club hurried down Miss Faragonda's office.

"Well Bloom, I've got the test results. It turns out you're a month along. And you're having twins. Do you want to know the gender of the babies?" asked Faragonda

"Yes." Baltor and Bloom said.

"Okay then. It looks like you're having a boy and a girl. Now as to the matter of Bloom being under a spell. I have the results in my hand. Rest assured. I triple checked them and then I had Tecna quadruple check them. So without further ado, the test results for being under a spell love or any other kind, besides the spell used to make you unconscious are…"

Well what do you think? Did the test results for Bloom being under a spell come back negative or positive? Tell me what you think should happen cause I'm not sure. Rate and review.

Winxfan16


	11. results

Results

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club or the holo-phone thing.

"Negative. The test results of being under any spell besides the ones used to make her unconscious and conscious are negative." Said Miss Faragonda

"I knew it. I just knew that our love didn't come from some spell." Bloom said

"So you're telling me that Bloom actually loves Baltor. Sky said

"That's what the test results say." Faragonda said

"In that case, can you guys please use your Fairy Dust to get rid of the negative effects of that dark spell you guys used to bring me back to a conscious state?"

"Sure thing Bloom!" the other five members of the Winx Club said. Then the Winx Club minus Bloom transformed into their enchantix and sprinkled their Fairy Dust on Bloom.

"Thanxs guys. I feel a lot better."

"No problem sweetie." Flora said

After ten minutes Baltor said "Bloom much as I hate to interrupt, are you ready to go? I have a surprise I want to show you."

"That's alright Baltor I'm ready to go. Let me just say bye to the girls and Sky. Speaking of girls, has anybody seen Stella? She left right after she sprinkled her Fairy Dust on me.

"Who knows Bloom? Knowing Stella she probably went to go tell everyone about you and Baltor."

"You're probably right Flora. Well I'll talk to you guys later. Ready when you are Baltor."

"Bye Bloom. See you later. And don't forget to call." The Winx Club minus Stella said

"Bye you guys." Bloom said and then stepped into the portal Baltor had made.

Once Bloom stepped out the portal and into Baltor's house Baltor said "Bloom close your eyes and follow me."

"Baltor, what are you up to?" asked Bloom

"You'll see. Now put on this blindfold, take my hand and follow me."

"Yes sir." Bloom said as she mock saluted Baltor while he tied the blindfold over her eyes.

Ten minutes later Baltor led Bloom into a room and took the blindfold off her eyes.

"Surprise!" yelled the rest of the Winx Club and their boyfriends plus Sky.

"Wow. What are you guys doing here?"

"This is the surprise Bloom. Once I found out that we were having twins, I had Stella come over here and decorate two rooms. One for the girl and one for the boy.' Said Baltor as they stepped out of the baby girls room and into the baby boys room.

"And it wasn't easy. That's why I had Baltor keep you there so long."

"But how did you get it done so fast? And how did you know what I wanted the rooms to look like?"

"Simple. When Tecna did the magi-scan, I had her access the part of your where that information was stored. Then I had her make a 3-d image of it and send it to my holo-phone. As to how I did it so fast. I have three words for you, Sun Fairy Magic."

"Stella I'm impressed. I knew you could do a lot with magic, but I never knew you could do this! It's, to quote Stella "simply incredafablous!" said Bloom getting a laugh out of everyone but Stella.

"I don't see what's so funny." Stella said which only made them laugh harder.

"Nothing Stell. Absolutely nothing." Bloom said as she tried to stop giggling. "But seriously I love this room. And I love the baby girls room too. Thanxs."

"Bloom, there's another surprise I haven't shown you yet."

"Well, what is it Stell?"

"Put the blindfold back on Bloom. And Baltor, you put this blindfold on."

"Stella, what's going on?"

"Don't worry Bloom, you'll see."

Once Bloom and Baltor had put on the blindfolds and Stella made sure they weren't peeking she led them down the hall. After going three doors down, she stopped. "Okay. You can take off your blindfolds on the count of three. One, Two, Three!"

"Oh Stella it's beautiful." said Bloom.

"I didn't even know you were doing this." said Baltor.

"Well I figured if the babies got a new room, so should you."

"Stella, never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined such a beautiful bedroom. Thank you so much."

"Normally I don't agree with Stella's sense of style, but i love this room." Came Baltor's reply.

Indeed it was beautiful bedroom. It had dark red walls, a beautiful dark hardwood floor, a heart shaped bed with ivory covers, a dark cherry wood vanity for Bloom, two huge closets, one for Bloom and one for Baltor, and dark cherry wood chest drawers.

"Thank you, I think."

"Don't take it personally Stella, you know how men are." Said Layla

"Hey!" said Brandon

"I take offense to that!" said Baltor

"Yeah!" Timmy said

"Don't take offense to it guys. At least we don't take five hours on our hair and spend two hours choosing what to wear." Said Nabu and Riven.

"Nabu, if you and Riven want to end up like the last guy who teased me, I implore you, keep it up." Said Layla

Nabu immediately hid behind Brandon, while Riven hid behind Musa. "You know we're just kidding." Said Nabu still hiding behind Brandon.

"Yeah we didn't mean it." Said Riven as he continued to hind behind Musa.

"You better hope you were, for both your sakes." Said Layla

"Anywho, do you guys wanna hear some names we've picked out for the baby girl?" asked Bloom

"Sure sweetie. And then maybe we could come up with some names for the baby boy." Said Flora

"While you girls and Baltor do that, we'll go and see if we can find some food." Brandon said

"Kitchen's down the stairs and second door on your right. You might wanna take your weapons with you though. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy might be there." Said Baltor

"What!" yelled the specialists and the Winx club minus Bloom.

"You let them stay here?" Stella yelled

"Do you even own a brain?" Layla practically yelled

"Will you guys please calm down. Baltor kept them here so he could keep an eye on them. And so far, it's kept them out of trouble. Besides, so far they don't even know I'm here .Or, if they , they haven't done anything about it." Said Bloom

"Well if they do try anything they'll have to answer to me." Said Baltor

"And us too." Said the Winx club and the specialists minus Bloom.

"Now I know I'm dreaming. Otherwise I must have hit my head, cause there's no way you guys could agree in real life." Said Bloom

"What can I say, when it comes to your safety we all agree."

"Stella you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Bloom said as tears gathered in her eyes

"Aw sweetie , come here you too Musa, Layla, Tecna and Stella." Said Flora as she pulled the Winx club into a group hug.

"You know, no matter what happens, I know I can always count on you guys to be there for me." Said Bloom

Stella said "That's right cause we're …"

"The Winx Club." The Winx club finished

Meanwhile with the boys …

"Hey Sky, you okay?"

"I've been better Timmy." Came the broken-hearted prince's reply.

"Look bro, you just gotta yourself to not give up. And , much as I hate to, I have to ask, Are you going to their wedding?"

"WHAT?!!!" Sky yelled.

"Brandon, how could you even ask him that?"

"Sorry Helia. But Stella told me to ask him."

"Remind me to have a good long talk with Stella ." Helia replied

"Good luck."

"Thanx Timmy." Said Helia

Back with the Winx Club and Baltor…

"What do you think about Marion for the baby girl?" asked Bloom

"I think it's a great name."Baltor answered

"Okay then, it's settled, Marion is the bay girls name." Stella said

"What about Oritel for the baby boy?"

"I don't know Stell. Maybe we'll name him that."

"What about Andy?" Flora suggested

"I don't think so. Andy was my boyfriends name on earth."

"How about Brandon, or maybe Sky?"

"Brandon maybe, but Sky, I don't think so. I don't want to have to think about Sky everytime I look at my baby boy. Thanx for the suggestion though Stell."

"Okay, so far the list of possible names for the babies are, for the girl ,Marion and for the boy, Oritel and Brandon." Said Flora

"I have another name for the baby girl."

"What is it Baltor?" asked Bloom

"How about we name her Bloom. Her full name could be could be Marion Bloom Sparx, or Bloom Marion Sparx."

"And for the boy his name could be Oritel Brandon Sparx or Brandon Oritel Sparx." Said Bloom

"I think all the names are perfect."

"I agree Flora."

"Thanx Tecna."

Back with the specialists…

"Hey Nabu , Riven. What exactly did happen to the last guy who teased Layla about being a girl?"

"Well Timmy, let's just say that she reduced his chances of having kids from 100% to 5%." Said Nabu.

The rest of the specialists cringed at that.

Back with the Winx Club and Baltor…

"So Layla what actually did happen to the last guy who teased you about being a girl that made Riven hide behind me and Nabu hide behind Brandon?"

"Well Musa , let's just say that I reduced his chances of having kids from one hundred percent to five percent."

The Winx Club laughed while Baltor cringed.

"Hey girls we're back. Ready for some food?"

"Finally. I was starving. What took you so long schnookums?"  
"Sorry Stella. Me and the guys were just talking."

"Speaking of talking , can I talk to you for a second Stella?"

"Sure."

Five minutes later, Stella and Helia were walking the halls of Baltor's castle.

"You know how you asked Brandon to ask Sky if he was coming to the wedding."

"Yeah."

"Well he did."

"And, is Sky coming?"

"Stella, how could you even ask Brandon to ask Sky that."

"What. All I needed was to know if Sky was coming to the wedding."

"Stella, when Brandon asked Sky that he was furious. Sky may seem to be okay with this, but inside he's heartbroken. Sky just acted furious so he wouldn't break down in tears and cry."

"Helia, I'm so sorry. I didn't think Sky was upset. Honestly, I didn't mean to upset him."

"It's okay Stella. I know you didn't mean to upset him. Next time just think about what you asking or what you're asking someone else to say, okay."

"Sure thing Helia." Stella said as she gave Helia a hug.

"There's one more thing I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I kinda need to whisper it to you."

"Okay,"

Then Helia whispered a question whose answer he'd been dying to know.

"Of course I will Helia. Nothing would make me happier." Stella said in answer to the question

"Thanx Stella. Now, let's get back to the others."

**So, what do you think? Is something happening with Stella and Helia? And , of the four names I gave you , which one do you like best? Please pick one for the girl and one for the boy. To all my reviewers, BloomandSkyforever, winxclubcrazy, and all the rest of you whose name I forgot to mention Thanx I'm writing this story for you guys. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for how long it took me to update. Also, I'm having writers block, so any ideas for this story are welcome. As always , rate and review.**

Winxfan16


	12. Talking

**Talking**

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Brandon. Musa said you wanted to see me."

"Hey Flora. I do want to talk to you. Let's go to the baby girl's room and talk."

"Flora and Brandon left Baltor and Bloom's room, and started for the baby girl's room.

"So… now that Bloom's living here it must get pretty lonely at Alfea, huh?"

"Yeah, Stella, me and the other girls really miss her."

"Speaking of you, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What's up Brandon?"

"Well , I kinda have to whisper the question in your ear."

"Okay, go ahead and ask."  
Flora's face lit up as Brandon whispered the question in her ear.

"Oh Brandon yes, a thousand times yes." Flora said as she hugged Brandon

"Wow. That was easier than I thought. Now, let's get back to the others.

Back in Bloom and Baltor's room…

"Okay, what's going on here? First Stella and Helia leave, and then Flora and Brandon leave. Both Brandon and Helia supposedly had to talk with Flora and Stella."

"I haven't a clue Musa. If I did I'd let you know."

"Thanx Layla."

Right then Helia and Stella walked into the room at the same as Brandon and Flora did, each grinning like they'd been told the best secret.

"Flora, can I talk to you?" Helia asked.

"Sure." Flora said "What's up?"

"Stella, can we talk?"  
"Sure Brandon, what is it?"  
Then, in front of all the Winx club, Specialists and Baltor, Brandon and Helia each pulled out a blue velvet box and asked Stella and Flora at the same time, "Will you marry me?"

Stella and Flora answered in unison, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

**Authors note: **

**Bet you didn't see that coming. Okay maybe you did. Thanx to BloomandSkyforever and Winxclubcrazy for the reviews. If anyone wants to see something happen between the couples let me know. All you gotta do is press that button that says "Rate and Review." I accept anonymous and signed reviews. Also, I'd love to have some drawings of Bloom and Baltor's room , or anything in the story. There's just one problem, I stink at drawing. So , if you want to send me a picture or drawing , I'd be happy to accept them and post them. Rest assure dyou'll be gicven full credit for your artwork.**

Winxfan16


	13. the wedding?

**The Wedding?**

"How do I look?"

"Like a picture perfect bride." Said Stella with tears in her eyes.

"Aww Stell. Now I'm gonna cry."

It had been three months since Brandon and Helia had proposed to the girls. And now bloom was in her fourth month of pregnancy .

"But are sure I don't look fat?"

"You could never look fat."

"Baltor, what are you doing in here? Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before their married?" asked Bloom

"It's also bad luck for an Belivix fairy to marry an evil wizard . And even worse look when said fairy is pregnant with his spawn." Stella whispered

"I heard that."

"So what. If it weren't for you Bloom would be happily getting married to sky. And he wouldn't have got her pregnant before they got married."

"Look fairy , 1 I love Bloom and she loves me and 2 Bloom got in bed with me not the other way around."

"Like hell she did. If I remember correctly Bloom told me that you kissed her. And if it weren't for you Sky wouldn't be thinking of getting back together with that looser Diaspro. But thanks to you, Bloom broke his heart and now he might be getting back together with Diaspro."

"You wanna fight fairy?"

"Bring it." Stella said and transformed into her Belivix

" Nice outfit."

"At least I don't dress like I'm from the 1700s."

"Bloom doesn't seem to mind."

"Oh that is it . Belivix sunbeam."

"Believix sunblast."

"Um, ow?"

"Why you little..."

"Dark slap."

"Sun shield."

"Nice shield."

"Thanxs."

"Total darkness"

"Solar blast ."

"guys." Bloom said

"Give up fairy?"

"Never ."

" Guys."

"Solar storm.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Bloom said and transformed into her Belivix.

"Dark wave.

"Belivix sunburst."

" Dragon fury."

"Owww."

"Uffff."

"What gives Bloom?"

"Yeah seriously, I thought you were my friend?"

"I am. But you two blasting each other on my wedding soo does not make me happy."

"I'm sorry Bloom."

"Me too honey. It just that when she called the twins "spawn " it really made me mad."

"I'm sorry bout calling you kids spawn Bloom. It's just that Baltor is sooo annoying."

"Stella." Bloom said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. Truce Baltor?"

"Truce Stella."

"Finally. Now , much as I love you honey I've still got to get out of this dress fix my hair, makeup and nails."

"Not to mention me and the rest of the winx need to talk to you one last time before you get married."

"About what?"

"You'll see."

"Alright , I'll go Bloom, but I'll be counting the minuets till I see you again."

"Me too Baltor." And with that Baltor left the room.

"Hey Stell?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said about Sky getting back with Diaspro?" Bloom asked as Stella styled Bloom's hair.

"Yeah. Brandon told me that Sky had even gone on a date with her."

"And word is he had fun on the date."

"Musa you're here!"

"Course I'm here . And speaking of here what happened?"

"Yeah it looks like a major battle happened." Said Tecna

"The Trix didn't attack you , did they?" asked Flora

"Cause if they did they're toast." Added Layla

"Calm down guys. Stella and Baltor just had another argument." Said Bloom

"Well that explains it." Said Tecna

"Yep." Added Musa

"Totally." Chorused Layla

"Uhuh." Flora agreed.

"Oh come on guys me and Baltor don't fight that much."

"YES YOU DO!!!" chorused the other five members of the winx club.

"Okay, okay so we fight a lot. But I've got good news."

"Bloom figured out a way to keep you from going on and on about fashion." Asked Musa hopefully.

"Noo. Me and Baltor called a truce."

"FINALLY!" Musa ,Flora, and Tecna, yelled.

"It's about time." Added Layla

"Enough of that. Stella said you guys wanted to talk to me before I got married?"

"Yeah well she kinda already told you."

"What do you mean?  
"Well we wanted to warn that while sky is coming to the wedding, he's coming with Diaspro."

"Oh . Uhm okay, I guess."

"Bloom sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shocked that's all . Then again , I probably shocked him."

"You can say that again. Ow, what was that for." Asked Stella who had just been kicked in the shin.

"Your incredible stupidity." Answered Layla

"Sorry."

"It's okay Stella. Now , let's get ready for my wedding." Said Bloom with a smile.

"No way are we getting ready until we get you ready."

"Aww Stell. Thanks."

"Okay girls listen up . I'll do Bloom's hair, Musa , Layla you do Bloom's nails. Flora and Tecna you're in charge of her makeup. Now let's make her a picture perfect bride."

"Mame, yes mame." The girls said and fake saluted her.

"Stella, what do I do?"

"You relax. And before you know it you'll be perfect and then you'll go down that isle and.."

"Stella , enough just get to work on her hair." Said Musa

"Alright ,alright sheesh." Said Stella

"There finished ."Said Stella after three hours

"What do you think Bloom?" asked Flora.

"I think, I think i'm gonna cry."

"Aw sweetie come here." said Flora as she and the rest of the winx pulled Bloom into a group hug.

"I can't believe this is the last all the winx will be unmarried. Heck I can't believe I'm getting married today."

"Hey don't worry. It'll be just like before with only a few extra responsibilities ,like taking care of twins, and helping Baltor control his temper. Really it'll be a piece of cake." said Musa

"And don't forget , I'll only be a phone call away."

Yeah , if you need us just call us."

"Thanks girls."

"No problem." Said Stella

"Yeah that's what we're here for." Said Flora

" Well I'm ready but you girls aren't."

"That problem's easily remedied. " said Stella as she used her magic to get her and the rest of the winx ready for the wedding.

" Stella , you never cease to amaze me." Said Bloom

"Thanxs."

"Uh guys, hate to ruin the fun here but the wedding starts in five minutes."

"Thanks Locket."

"Welcome Bloom."

"Wait Digit ,Tecna, are Mike and Vanessa here?

" I don't know. Do you know if they're here yet digit?"

"No , me and the other pixies have been up here with you the whole time."

"Stella ,can you call Brandon and .."

"And what ?"

"Brandon!"

"Hey we're here too." Said Helia with Riven, Timmy, and Nabu behind him.

The rest of the winx ran to their boyfriends and gave them a kiss.

"So what do you need Stella?" asked Brandon

"Hmm? Oh have any of you guys seen mike and Vanessa?" said Stella

" Why don't you ask them where they are yourselves."

"Huh? What are you talking about schnookums?" asked a confused Stella

Just then Mike and Vannesa stepped into the room.

"Mom, Dad!" Bloom said as she ran toward her earth parents and hugged them.

" Hey . How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine mom . How are you guys?"

"I'm never taking that ship thing again. I was so nauseous I thought I'd puke."

"Mike, not in front of Bloom. You're gonna make her sick."

"Could you guys both cork it. I'm trying not to get sick here." Said a now nauseous Bloom.

"Sorry." Her earth parent's replied.

"Uh guys, hate to interrupt this reunion but the wedding starts in one minute. And it might help if the procession got there on time." said Musa

"Ready?" asked Mike.  
"As I'll ever be." Came Bloom's reply.

"Alright then. Let's go."

And with that the wedding procession started. Bloom had made Rose* her flower girl. Stella and Brandon plus Amore and locket headed the procession followed by Flora, Helia and Chatta , who were followed by Musa, Riven and Tune , who were followed by Tecna , Timmy and Digit , with Layla, Nabu and Piff bringing up the rear. Then it was time for Bloom to walk down the aisle.

The music started and Mike walked Bloom down the aisle.

"You look beautiful honey."

"Thanxs daddy."

And then Bloom was at the altar smiling with Baltor looking at her lovingly.

"Do you , Baltor take to Bloom to be your lawfully wedded wife , to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health , so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you , Bloom take Baltor to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold ,to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, long as you both shall live?"

Bloom didn't say anything because right then she turned around to see Sky and Diaspro sliding into their seats. And Sky was looking at her like he was actually happy. And for the first time Bloom began to have doubts. Did she really love Baltor. Sure she was pregnant with his kids and she loved them, but that didn't necessarily mean she loved him.

"Miss" the preacher whispered

"I , I don't know" said Bloom and then ran down the altar and the aisle , through the doors to the sanctuary and out the doors to the church until she was a good five minutes from the church. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind.

"Look , Baltor I'm sorry but when the preacher asked me if I loved you and I saw Sky I .."

"When you saw me you what?"

"What the.." Bloom said and turned around to see Sky standing behind her , holding her hand.

"Sky?" Bloom asked "wha, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay."

"But I thought you were with Diaspro."

"I came with her , but only so I didn't look pathetic."

"But Stella said you had gone a date with Diaspro."

"Yeah , but the entire evening I was thinking about you."

"But I heard you had fun on the date."

"Not even close. I was sad the whole time."

"Okay but that still doesn't tell me explain why you looked so happy."

"It's called acting. But enough about that. What happened when you saw me?"

"I saw you looking so happy with Diaspro and wondered if I really loved Baltor."

" One way to find out."

And with that Sky kissed Bloom. He poured every ounce of love he had ever felt for her into the kiss. And Bloom kissed back just as passionately. Once they ran out of air , they broke the kiss.

"So " said Sky once he caught his breath

"Sky , that has got o be the best kiss you ever gave me."

"Same here."

" So, do you love Baltor or me Bloom?'

"I love…"

**Dun dun dun**

**Authors note: okay so i'm so sorry about the mega long period of waiting. I had writer's block. But , thanks to winxclubcrazy, I've got lot's of ideas. What do you think Bloom should say. Should she love Sky and Baltor? Tell me what you think. Also, if any of you are really good artists , would you mind doing some artwork for this story? You will be given full credit. Let me know if you're interested by private messaging me. **

_Winxfan16_


	14. the choice

"I...I think I love both." Bloom said, totally stunned by her answer.

Sky looked deep into her eyes. "Well, you have to choose who you want to live  
with and love forever."

"I don't think I can't choose, Sky. I mean, I don't know what to do. How do  
you think Baltor would take it?"

"Aww, how cute. I despise cute. Ice coffin." Icy said as she made a coffin of ice encase Sky

"Sky! Oh that is it! Let's go Winx Believix." Yelled Bloom.

"I'm scared now. Not." Said Icy once Bloom finished transforming.

"You should be scared. Then again, you always were a dumb witch.

"And you're a dumber pixie. I still don't get why Baltor chose you. Oh well that'll soon be remedied." Icy said and then disappeared

"What the heck's that sposed to mean? And where is Sky? He was just in an ice coffin and now the coffin and Sky have disappeared." Then it dawned on Bloom. "Oh no what are those witches, or should I say Icy gonna, do to Baltor? I gotta get back to the church."

Back at the church…

_She said she didn't know. Does that mean she doesn't love me?_ Baltor thought.

"Ahhhhhhh!" someone screamed

Baltor broke out of his thoughts to see what was happening.

"Surprise." said Icy

"Yeah did you miss us?" asked Darcy

"Yeah how are things Baltor?" Stormy said.

"What the hell are you three doing at my wedding?" Baltor all but yelled.

"We came to wish you and the bride good luck." Darcy said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, where is Bloom?" asked Icy

"Get out of here before I destroy you three," Baltor said angrily

"That's not gonna happen." Said Icy

"Like hell it isn't." replied a now furious Baltor

"Get away from my fiancé."

"Bloom! You're back!" yelled Stella

"I'm back alright. What do ya say to kicking some witch butt?"

"I say let's do it. Stella replied

"Don't forget about us." Said Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna.

"Winx Believix." Yelled the girls.

"Cute outfits. Too bad they won't be enough to save your pathetic fairy butts." Said Darcy

"Hey! My fiancé's butt can kick yours anytime."

"Oh yeah. Then watch this. Ice slap." Said icy as she knocked Bloom out with her ice slap

"Bloom!" yelled a worried Baltor. "Alright that's it. I've had enough of you three."

"Ooh we're scared now. Not." Said the Trix

"You should be." Said Baltor

"Ice coffin." Icy said as she encased Baltor in an ice coffin.

"Now listen up you little pixies. If Bloom ever wants to see Sky or Baltor alive again, she'll come alone to Lake Crosalis in an hour." Icy said and then disappeared taking Baltor with her and her sisters.

"Don't worry Bloom. We'll help you beat those witches."

"No Stell. The witches said for me to come alone if I ever wanted to see Baltor or sky alive again. So I'm going alone."

"But you can't. You're four months pregnant with twins plus those witches are way more powerful. They trapped Baltor in an ice coffin. Baltor. It's just too dangerous for you to go alone." Said Stella breaking down in tears.

"I'll be fine Stell. Trust me. Okay."

"Okay. But if you don't come back in an hour we're coming to get you." Said Stella

"Thanxs Stell." Said Bloom

An hour later at Lake Crosalis…

_I'm here, but where are the Trix, Baltor and sky?_ Bloom thought to herself.

"What do ya know, the princess can follow directions." Said Icy as she and her sisters appeared in front of Bloom

"Yes, I can follow directions. Now where are Sky and Baltor?"

"Right here." Icy said as she made Sky and Baltor appear, both still in ice coffins.

"Let them go Icy."

"Oh I'll let them go. The question is, who'll live and who'll die."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Bloom.

"Just listen. You have to choose which one you love more, Sky or Baltor. Whoever you love the most, we'll let him live and, he and you get to back to your lives. The one you love less; well let's just say he'll be in a better place." Said Icy

"How am I supposed to choose? I love them both."

"Well now that's too bad, but I suggest you choose wisely. After all whoever you don't choose dies." Said Darcy

"And you might wanna hurry. Cause both of them only have about an hour to live since their frozen." Said Stormy

"No, please no. I'll do anything. Just please let them both live." Bloom said as she broke down in tears

"Sorry. Our minds are made up. So who is it Bloom, who do you love more, Baltor or Sky?" said Icy

"Fine," Bloom said with tears in her eyes. "I choose... I choose both."

"Sorry, that's not an option."

"Oh yes it is Icy. Winx Believix." Bloom yelled as she transformed into her Believix

"Now what are you gonna do?" asked Icy

"Destroy you three."

"I wouldn't fight us if I were you. Even seconds you fight us is a second of their lives." Said Darcy

"And that's where you're wrong."

"Sorry, I don't think we are." Said Icy

"Wanna bet? Fire arrows!"

"I think you missed." said Icy

"And that's where you're wrong." Said Bloom

"Oh really. And how's that?" said Icy

"Like this. Black wall."

"Huh? How did you get out Baltor?"

"Don't forget me." Said Sky

"Hold up. How are you two out of those ice coffins?" asked Icy

"Simple. When Bloom threw those fire arrows, she sent them at our coffins to defrost us." Said Sky.

"And now we're gonna kick you're butts." Said Bloom

"You got that right." Said Baltor "I warned you three to stay away from Bloom and you didn't listen to me. And now you're gonna pay for it."

"And if you think I'm gonna let you three get off scotch free, you're dead wrong." Said Bloom

"Dido that." Added Sky

"Bring it." The Trix said

"Oh we'll bring it alright."

"What are the rest of the winx doing here?" asked Darcy

"Not to mention their boyfriends." Added Stormy

"Protecting our friend." Said Stella

"Please. You little pixies don't stand a chance against us."

"Wanna bet Darcy?" asked Stella

"Bring it pixie."

"I'm not a pixie! Believix sunburst."

"Mmph. You're gonna pay for that." Said Darcy as she landed in a tree

"I don't think I am."

"Dark slap."

"Double eclipse. And that is how it's done" Stella said as she knocked Darcy out

"Supernova." Bloom said as she knocked Stormy out.

"YOU PUT ME IN AN ICE COFFIN, MADE MY FIANCÉ CRY, AND THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT!? YOU'RE DONE FOR ICY!" Baltor yelled.

"Bring it."

"Oh I'll bring it. Dark dragon fury."

"Ice wall."

"Dragon fury."

"Mmph." Icy said as she fell on the ground and got knocked out.

"We did it!" yelled the Winx, Specialists, and Baltor.

"What do ya say we all head back to the church?"

"Sounds good to me Bloom." Said Stella

"Us too." Said the rest of the group

Back at the church…

"I hope Bloom's okay."

"She'll be fine Mike." Said Vannesa

"You don't know that."

"Yes I ...Bloom!" Vannesa said as her daughter and the rest of the winx, specialists and Baltor appeared.

"Bloom are you alright?" asked Mike

"I'm fine."

"Bloom, can we talk to you?"

"Whose "we" Baltor?"

"Me and Sky."

"I guess. I'll talk to you later guys." Bloom said to her parents and the winx plus their boyfriends as she headed upstairs with Baltor.

"Now what is it you guys wanted to talk to me about?" asked Bloom once her Baltor got to the room where she had gotten ready upstairs.

"You told me you love us both Bloom." Said Sky

"Yes and?"

"Well I meant what I said earlier Bloom, about you choosing who to love and live with forever."

"I know you did Sky. But how am I sposed to choose?"

"Listen to your heart Bloom, it'll guide you." Said Baltor

"So you agree with Sky. About me choosing who to love and live with forever?"  
"Yes." Said Baltor

"Just checking."

"Bloom since the first time I saw you I loved you, and I haven't stopped loving you since then. In fact I've only loved you more with each passing second. I love you so much that I'd give my life for you in an instant. Sure I'm trained to do that as a hero anyway, but for you, I'd do anything. These twins may not be mine, but I still love them because there a part of you."

"Bloom, I haven't loved you as long as Sky, but I swear that I love as much, if not more than he does. When I found out we were having twins, I felt so happy. And the fact that you were their mother made it even more wonderful. I love you Bloom. I may have wanted to destroy you at first, but now the very thought makes me sick. I'd do anything to keep you and the twins safe."

"I know you both love me, and I love both of you. But I guess the time has come for me to decide. I choose Baltor. I'm sorry Sky but when I think about him and how he's so much alike yet so different from me and how much I love him , I just well I'm sorry Sky , I still love just not as much as I love Baltor.

"It's ok Bloom. I want you to be happy. No matter what. I hope I can still visit you, and when they arrive the twins."

"Of course you can Sky. You'll always be my first true love. And I hope we can still be friends."

"Ok sure. Friends." Said Sky

"And now, I think it's time for the wedding to start back up."

"I agree." Said Baltor

"I hope you find true happiness and love with your choice Bloom, I truly do."

"Thank you Sky. I wish you true happiness and love too." said Bloom

"Sky"

"Don't worry Baltor I'll head back to my seat."

"Not so fast. We still have some unfinished business to discuss."

"And what would that be?" Sky replied as he got into a fighting stance

"Calm down. I only wanted to ask you to be my best man."

"In that case, I accept." Said Sky as he calmed down

"Good."

"Guys much as I truly do love seeing you two get along, someone needs to go downstairs and tell the guests that the wedding is back on."

"I'll do it Bloom."

"Thank you Sky." Bloom said as she walked towards him and then kissed him.

"What was that for?" asked Sky

"For being a true friend and a perfect first love." Said Bloom

_That better be all it was for._

"Baltor." said Bloom in a warning tone

"What?"

"That mind reading thing works both ways, ya know."

"Sorry."

"Uhuh sure. Now go to the sanctuary so we can say our vows."

"I already said mine."

"ARE YOU GETTING SMART WITH ME? I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GETTING SMART WITH ME. I JUST FOUGHT THE TRIX, ALMOST LOST YOU AND SKY, AND HAD TO FIGURE WHO I LOVED MORE. BUT I SWEAR IF YOU GET SMART WITH ME AGAIN I WILL MARRY SKY INSTEAD OF YOU. DON'T YOU EVER GET SMART WITH ME. I CAN BREAK YOUR HEART AND YOU'RE BODY. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!!!

"Yes mame."

"DID YOU JUST GET SMART WITH ME AGAIN? THAT IS IT. YOU ARE BEGING FOR A BEATDOWN. WINX BELIVIX."

_Uh oh I've done it now._

" FIRE ARROW!"

_Yikes! I'm toast _"Bloom what are you doing? That almost hit me."

" THINK AGAIN! I NEVER MISS MY TARGET."

"Huh? What the heck's that sposed to .." _uh oh if she never misses her target then that means .._

**BANG**

Downstairs…

Sky's P.O.V.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Stella, but I'm gonna find out."

"We're right behind you Sky." Stella and the rest of the winx and specialists said.

"Ohmygod." Stella said once she and the rest of the winx and specialists got to the room Bloom had used to get ready.

"Bloom what are you doing?" Sky said "why the heck are you blasting Baltor?" _if he attacked her he is sooo gonna pay._

"He got smart with me."

The winx and specialists just sucked in their breath and took a giant step back

_He's doomed_. Sky thought

Flashback

"I love you Sky."

"I love you too Bloom." Today was a perfect day , I thought , not a cloud in the sky and I'm sitting in the park with Bloom. It was our senior year and we we're relaxing. Bloom and the rest of us had just got back from rescuing Tecna. The others had gone somewhere else that day, so we had the park to ourselves.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"What do wanna do today." I parroted back thinking it would make her laugh. Boy was I ever wrong

"DID YOU JUST GET SMART WITH ME? I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST GET SMART WITH ME. DON'T YOU EVER GET SMART WITH ME AGAIN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes mame" I said

"DID YOU JUST GET SMART WITH ME AGAIN, THAT IS IT. YOU ARE JUST BEGGING FOR A BEATDOWN. WINX ENCHANTIX.

_I'm doomed was the first thought to cross my mind._

"DRAGON FURY."

_I barely had time to get out the way of that attack._

After she finished attacking me I was in the hospital for a week with a concussion and a broken leg. Thankfully the girls found a spell to heal me.

End flashback

"Sky, magical dimension to Sky ." Stella said as she waved her hand in my face.

"Huh? Sorry just having a flashback."

"Was it about the time you were "smart" to Bloom."

"That's the one Flora."

"By the looks of things Baltor 'll be in the hospital for a month if Bloom keeps this up."

I turned to see what Stella meant. And boy was she ever right. Baltor had what looked like a deep gash on his forehead, and by the looks of things , two broken legs and at least one broken arm. He was not gonna be okay anytime soon.

"Guys , we have to stop Bloom before she destroys Baltor."

"Are you crazy Sky? If she destroys Baltor then she'll be yours."

"I know that Stella. And I also know that if she destroys Baltor , she'll never forgive herself. So as her friend I'm asking you , please stop her."

" But don't you love her."

"Of course I do Stella, but she loves Baltor more than me. So please go save Baltor from Bloom." _Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd say._

"Ok , if you're sure Sky."

"I'm sure Stella."

"Alright then. Ready girls?"

"Ready." The rest of the Winx said

"Winx Believix," the winx shouted and then transformed.

Normal P.O.V

"Bloom, Bloom listen to me."

"What Stella?"

"You have to stop. If you keep this up you'll destroy Baltor."

"Huh?"

"Look Baltor didn't mean to be smart. It just came out that way."

"Oh my gosh!" Bloom said as she realized what she had done to Baltor. She flew down to Baltor's side . "Honey are you okay?"

"I've been better," came Baltor's reply.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'll be okay. Just remind me to never, ever, ever make you mad again."

"Deal." Bloom said as she hugged him and detransformed

"Now , I believe we have a wedding to start." Said Baltor

"Are you crazy? You can't even walk." Said Bloom

"The girls could cast that spell on him that they used to heal me." Said Sky

"I say let's go for it." Said Stella

"I agree ." the rest of the winx club said.

Then the girls said the spell to heal Baltor and detransformed.

"Now, on with the wedding." Said Baltor

"And do you Bloom take this man to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And kiss they did. Baltor lifted Bloom's veil, and kissed her softly at first, then with more passion. It was like the first kiss for both of them all over again. Finally, after about three minutes they came up for air.

"I love you Baltor."

"I love you Bloom.

**Authors note: ok so sorry for the long wait, but I hope the 16 pages makes up for it. And for those of you who are wondering, no this is not the end of the story. And thanks to Winxclubcrazy and all my other reviewers. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this far. And the request for drawings is still open. And you will be given full credit. Also check my profile for some pictures of what the twin's room's walls will have on them. And as I said , I will give the artist full credit, so thank you Winxclubcrazy. If you have any ideas or drawings for the story, send me a private message or e-mail me at . **

Winxfan16


	15. ch15

CH.15 Welcome to the magic dimension, Bloom and Brandon

"Bloom, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Wake up."

"Five more minutes, Flora."

"Bloom, wake up. It's me, your husband Baltor. Flora's at Alfea."

"In that case, five more minutes, _Baltor_."

Baltor's point of view

_In had been four months since the wedding/witch fight. Bloom was in her eighth month of pregnancy. We were at my castle and I was trying (without much luck) to get Bloom up. Did I mention she was an extremely heavy sleeper? I wonder if it's because she's pregnant, or is she always such a heavy sleeper. I mean, this was like the fifth time I had tried to get her up. Oh god, I sound like Stella. Wait, that gives me an idea._

"Bloom, if I have to levitate you out of this bed, I will. And then I'll transport you to Stella's room and you can hear all about the newest styles and fashions. Not to mention how cute Brandon is.

"Do it and I'll transport you to a place worse than Omega."

"A- at least you're finally up. And B- there's a place worse than Omega?"

"A- I'm gonna get you for that. And B- yes. Being stuck on an eternal shopping trip with Stella when she has a credit card that never get's maxed out."

"You're right." I say

"I am?"

"Yep, that is worse than Omega." I say smirking somewhat evilly (hey it's not that easy to change you know. You try changing from an evil wizard to a good wizard and see how easy it is for you.)

"Fire darts." She shouted causing fire darts to shoot at me. I ducked from where I was standing over Bloom, who was in the bed, to the floor. "Missed me." I said with an evil smirk. (Ain't my fault it's hard to go from bad to good.)

"Wrong. I never, ever miss my target."

_If she never misses her target than …_ Wham! The full force of six fire darts hit me like, well like six fire darts hitting you at top speed. "What the crap was that for?"

"I told you I would get you for waking me up like that." Bloom said with a smirk, still lying in bed.

"And I thought you were supposed to be a sweet, little innocent, Believix fairy."

"DID YOU JUST SASS ME? I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SASS ME!"

"No mame."

"DID YOU JUST SASS ME AGAIN? I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SASS ME AGAIN! THAT TEARS IT! WINX BELIEVIX."

_Oh crap!, _were the only two words I could think of. Wait I got an idea. I'm right beside Bloom's cell phone. I grab it and roll under the bed. I press 5 on Bloom's speed dial. It rings 3 times before someone picks up. "Stella help!" I practically scream in the phone.

"Bloom?"

"No, Baltor. Wait a minute, you don't sound like Stella. Who is this?" I demand

"This is Sky. Why?"

"I thought Bloom said 5 on her speed dial was Stella. Never mind that. I need your help Sky. _Now there's something I never thought I'd say. _

Bang! The bed splintered into a million pieces.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Sky screamed into the phone. "Never mind that. Where are you and why are you using Bloom's cell phone?"

"Bedroom at my castle and…"

"Me, the rest of the Winx and the Specialists ll be right there."

"That's great but..."

"I know, I'll tell the girls to transform and me and the specialists will be in our hero uniforms."

"Ok but…"

"Don't worry; we'll be there in a flash." And with that, Sky hung up.

I put my protective dark dragon fire barrier down and run for the closet. Bloom manages to hit me with a Believix dragon fury attack. Right as I reach the closet, the Winx and Specialists arrive. It takes them all of five seconds to realize what's going on.

"Bloom! What are you doing?"

"Baltor sassed me Sky."

I crawl from where I was hiding in the closet and get behind Stella. Thankfully I'm still conscious and have some magic. Keeping up that barrier took a lot of my magic. Unfortunately, I could only survive one more attack before I went unconscious, and that's if I use all my magic to deflect it. Thankfully, Stella was in her Believix fairy form, and in front of me, and had at least enough magic to hold off Bloom for an hour, if not more. Plus, Musa, Flora, Layla and Tecna were transformed into their believix too, and each one of them could hold off Bloom for an hour at least. Unfortunately, Stella flew up to Bloom, giving her a clear shot at me.

"Believix dragon fury!" Bloom shouted sending it straight at me. I barely had time to react.

"Dark Dragon Fire shield!" I formed the shield a split second before the attack hit. Unfortunately, in forming the shield, I used the last of my magic (when I say I lost the last of my magic, that doesn't I'll never have magic again, it just means that I've used all my magic I have until I have time to rest and my magic will regenerate.) if Bloom hit me one more time, I'd be out like a light.

"Bloom stop! This is your husband you're attacking!" Stella screamed at Bloom.

"He sassed me Stell!"

"What do you mean?"

"He woke me up in a mean way, so I hit him with some fire darts, but I made sure they wouldn't hurt him to bad. And then he said "And I thought you were supposed to be a sweet, little, innocent, Believix fairy." And he smirked when he said it. So I asked him if he sassed me and he says "no mame." Like I said, he sassed me."

Stella, the rest of the Winx, and the specialists just grimaced.

Flashback

"Stella, where's my laptop?" it was Monday morning and Bloom was in her room, and Stella was in there with her, trying to get ready for school which was in 5 minutes.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because, my paper for professor Whizgizz is due today and I need to print it. I stayed up till three in the morning to finish typing it."

"And here I thought you always did the assignment the day you got it."

"DID YOU JUST SASS ME?"

"No. I just thought that you were the one who never lost a thing."

"DID YOU JUST SASS ME AGAIN? I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SASS ME AGAIN!!! THAT IS IT! LET'S GO ENCHANTIX!"

"Bloom what are you…" Stella was cut off when Bloom yelled "Dragon Furry" Stella ducked and missed the attack by a fraction of an inch.

"Ok Bloom, you asked for it. Let's go Enchantix! Enchantix Sunburst!"

"Deflectus! Is that the best you got? Heart of the dragon!"

"Sun Shield! I'm just getting warmed up, Solorain Enchanted Sunbeam!"

"Ow!" Bloom said as Stella's attack blasted her into Bloom's desk.

"Got you!"  
"You are soo gona pay for that! Fusion fire!"

Wham! Bloom's attack blasted Stella out of Bloom and Flora's room and into her own room. "Oh that is it! Sea of light!"  
BOOM! Bloom was blasted clear into Musa's room."You're done for! Full power dragon blast!" Bloom said as she flew out of Musa's room and into Stella's.

"Uhh!" Stella said as Bloom's attack blasted her into her closet."Ok, no more holding back. Enchantix Solarian full power Sun Blast!" Stella's attack blasted Bloom clear to her room. Stella flew after her.

"Yo, B, hurry up we're gonna be late for… WHAT THE FRICK!?!" Musa walked in from where she was she was at the doorway of the dorm and into Bloom's room, and saw Stella fire a full power Enchantix Solarian Sunblast straight at Bloom. "Stella, what in Magix do you think you're doing?"

"She blasted me!"

"Who?"

"Bloom!"  
"Bloom, is that true?"  
"Yes, but she sassed me." Bloom said and then fired a dragon fire blast at Stella.

Wham! Musa stepped in front of Stella right as Bloom fired the Dragon Fire blast at Stella, which caused Musa to be hit with the blast instead of Stella. _Ok, so talking is not going to work. Maybe if I can get the rest of the Winx up here, we might be able to calm them down. Oh, I hope the girls didn't turn off their cell phones!"_ Musa pulled out her cell phone and hit 1 on her speed dial.

In Griselda's class

I wanna live my life don't wanna hurt your feelings I may be young at heart but noth…

"What was that?"  
"Sorry Miss Griselda that was my cell."

"Well, turn it off!"

"Ok. " Layla sank down in her chair and turned her phone to vibrate, then put it back in her pocket.

Zzzzz. Zzzz.

"What was that?"  
"What?"

"That noise I just heard."

"I didn't hear a thing."

Griselda glared at Layla, and then turned her back to the class to finish writing on the board. While she did that Layla pulled out her cell and looked at the text message she had just received it read, Layla,

We got mega trouble transform; get the rest of the Winx, and get up to the dorm room now code red.

Musa

"Miss G, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes you may Layla."

"Thanxs." Layla raced out the classroom, but instead of heading to the bathroom, she headed for professor Palladiums class.

"And that is how… Layla, what are you doing here?" Palladium asked.

"Sorry prof. I need Flora and Tecna right now, I just got a text from Musa and she says we need to get to the dorm, its code red.

"Code red?" Flora and Tecna said in unison. Without another word, they hoped out of their seats and raced out the classroom, with Layla right behind them. Once they were away from the classroom Flora asked

"What's wrong Layla?"

"I don't know. All Musa said was that it was code red and we needed to transform and get to the dorm room pronto."

"Then let's get a move on." Said Tecna

"Winx Enchantix"

Once they were transformed, they flew at top speed to the dorm room.

Back in the dorm

"Winx Enchantix" this came from Musa who transformed so she could (hopefully) deflect some of the attacks Bloom and Stella were throwing.

"Musa, we got you're text what's… OHMYGOD! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

"Stella apparently sassed Bloom."

"And…"

"Bloom attacked Stella and they've been attacking each other ever since. Layla, we have to stop them."

"Got it. Morphix barrier!"

"Magic winding Ivy!"

"World Wide Web!"

"Sound Cage!"

Musa and Layla had trapped Bloom, while Tecna and Flora had trapped Stella. After they trapped them, it had taken an hour of talking, deflecting attacks (Bloom and Stella still were able to throw a few.) and finally calling in the Specialists, to calm them down (Riven snapped Bloom out of it by kissing her, which resulted in Musa and Bloom and Stella blasting him and Sky and Brandon thoroughly kicking his butt. (This was after he did the same thing to snap Stella out of it.)

End flashback.

"Stella, I know how to snap her out of it."

"How Riven?"

"Just get me close to Bloom."

"Ok."

Stella levitated Riven off the ground and right in front of Bloom.

"Bloom."

"What the Heck do you want Riven?"

"This." And with that, Riven kissed Bloom full on the mouth, with unimaginable passion. In fact it looked like any second he was about suck her lips off.

"What the... "Bloom realized what had just happened. "RIVEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"NOT IF I GET TO HIM FIRST!!!" this came from Baltor who seemed to suddenly have recovered his magic and strength.

"RIVEN , WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" this came from Sky

"HOW THE H-LL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Dark Dragon Slap!!"

"Believix Dragon Fury!"

"Stereo Clash!"

Riven immediately fell to the ground, and would have got his, excuse my French, ass handed to him by Sky, Musa, Bloom, and Baltor who had all gathered round him on the floor, if Brandon hadn't stepped in.

"Guys wait! Riven was just trying to snap Bloom out of it."

"Yeah, I was… OHMYGOD!"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed

"I'm no doctor, but I think Bloom's water just broke.

"What are you talking…" just then Baltor happened to look at Bloom "OHMYFREAKINGGOD! BLOOM I THINK RIVENS RIGHT!"

"Huh?" Bloom looked down at herself."OHMYGOD MY WATER BROKE"

"Well don't just stand there," said Tecna "Get Bloom to the hospital."

"Huh oh right" Baltor seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. "Bloom, can you use your Zoomix to transport us to the doctor?"

"No, I'm in labor. Owwww! That hurt!"

"What hurt?" this came from Baltor

"I just had a contraction."

"OK, Stella, can you and the girls use your Zoomix to transport us to the Hospital?"

"Sure. Winx Zoomix."

After they got their teleport wings on, they transported everybody to the hospital.

At the hospital

It had been an hour since Bloom had went into labor (during which she had detransformed and changed into a hospital gown), and everyone was in the waiting room except for Baltor who was in the room with Bloom

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Baltor. Where's the nurse"

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause I need to tell her to tell the doctor that I don't want any pain meds."

"Bloom, are you sure. I mean I've heard that childbirth hurts like crap."

"Stella, when did you get in here and where did you hear that."

"I transported myself in here and from my mom. She said that it hurt real bad giving birth to me, and she had an epidural."

"Ok 1, next time you teleport in here I'll blast you and 2 why did your mom tell you that?

"1 doubt it and 2, she told me about it when I told her I was engaged to Brandon."

"1 I will and 2 that's just weird."

"I know."

Just then a nurse came in." Miss, you can't be in here."

"Sorry. Just remember what I said, Bloom." And with that, Stella left.

"Alright Bloom I'm just gonna check to see how dilated you are."

"Ok and nurse."

"Yes."

"Can you tell the doctor that I don't want any pain medication."

"Actually, you have to sign a paper stating that you want no pain meds, epidural or otherwise, and once you sign that, even if you change your mind, we can't give you any pain meds, no matter what."

"Bloom are you sure you want to do this?"

"Baltor I'm sure."

"Then here's the form you need to sign just put down your signature, and we won't give you any pain meds." The nurse handed the Bloom the form and she signed it. "Ok well, that's that."

"Nurse."

"Yes."

"How far dilated is she?"

"1/2 a cm sir."

"Thanxs."

"No prob." And with that the nurse walked out the room.

Just then a strong contraction hit Bloom" Owwww, Owww Ohmygod it hurts."

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here."

11 hrs later.

"Nurse I want that epidural, now!"

"I'm sorry miss; you signed a sheet that stated to give you no pain meds."

Just then a contraction hit "OHMYGOD OWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Bloom's contraction lasted for 5 minutes.

Once the contraction was over, the doctor checked on her, "Well, Bloom I have good and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"What, you only have to dilate one more centimeter and you can push."

"And the bad?'

"This is usually the most painful part of childbirth before pushing."

"Ohh great! Oh here comes another one. Baltor, I'm going to kill you!" Bloom then let loose a string of extremely colorful words she had picked up from Baltor. The contraction lasted for 5 minutes and so did the colorful language.

The doctor took a quick look at Bloom and said "Ok, you 10 cm dilated. You can push when the next contraction comes. , and keep pushing till I tell you to stop. Got it?"

Bloom just nodded. Then another contraction hit.

"Ok, push."

"Owww!"

"You're doing great honey"

"That really hurt."

"I... Bloom listen to me, the cord is wrapped around the baby's head. When the next contraction comes, I need you to not push. The baby's head is halfway out, but I can't get the cord off."

"Is my baby gonna be ok."

"The baby'll be fine as long as you don't push."

Just then, Bloom's worst contraction yet hit. "Ohmygod I need to push."

"Don't!"

Bloom's contraction lasted for 5 more minutes.

"Ok, listen the cords off so you can push. K?'

Bloom nodded as another contraction hit.

"Push, push, push"

"You're doing great baby."

"Wahhh, Wahhh."

"Good job Bloom, it's a boy."

"His name is Brandon Oritel Sparx." Baltor and Bloom said together.

"Owww!" Bloom yelled as another contraction hit.

"Ok Bloom, it looks like you have another baby. Same drill as before ok?"

Bloom only nodded. Then the worst contraction yet came. Bloom just cried as she pushed.

"Ok Bloom this next contraction is going to be the worst, but I need you to push as hard as you can, and then this baby'll be out."

"Ok." Then as, the doctor had said, the worst contraction hit. Bloom pushed as hard as she could, and then she heard the sound of a baby girls cry.

"Her name is Bloom Marion Samantha Sparx" Baltor and Bloom said.

After about 30 minutes, everybody was allowed to come in and see Bloom and the babies. Everyone thought they were adorable. Bloom and the babies were released the next day and went to Baltor's castle.

"Bloom, I just can't get over how much Bloom looks like you."

"And I can't get over how much Brandon looks like you."

Baltor was holding Brandon and Bloom was holding Bloom. They were putting the babies down for the night in the nursery. They layed the twins down and went to their own bedroom.

"You know what Baltor"

"What baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**So, what do you think. This is the end of this story, but if you want a sequel, I can write one. Just tell me what you want me to do. And sorry for the mega long wait. But I hope this makes up for it. And winxclubcrazy, thank you so much for helping me write this, I couldn't have done it without you. and yes po, i did mention you in the story. BloomandSky4ever, thank you so much, you kinda inspired some of the monologue in this chapter. And thank you to all my other reviewers. also, just because this is the last chapter does NOT mean i want people to stop reviewing. reviews are my life blood, without them i can't write. so please review . see that little button that has an talk bubble and says "rate and review" click on it. i don't care if you flame the story or what you say but for flippin sake REVIEW!!! **

**Hope you enjoyed the story,**

_Winxfan16_


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all ,  
Just wanted to let you know that I'm writing under a new name now , Twiwriter16


End file.
